Nova (Richard Rider)
Summary Richard Rider was born in Hempstead, New York. As a teenager, he was chosen at random by the alien Rhomann Dey, last surviving Centurion of the planet Xandar's elite Nova Corps, to inherit his power and succeed him in the rank of Nova Prime following the destruction of his world by the intergalactic pirate Zorr. Having been mortally wounded in the battle that tore Xandar apart, Dey succeeded in tracking Zorr to Earth but was unable to exact vengeance due to the extent of his injuries. At death's door, Dey had little choice but to transfer his power to an unsuspecting human on the planet below, praying whoever he found will take up his cause and prove worthy of the powers he had given. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Richard Rider, Nova, The Human Rocket Origin: Marvel Comics, Nova #1 (September, 1976) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human and Prime Commandant of the Nova Corps Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Energy Projection, Absorption and Reflection, Spatial Awareness, Flight, Information Analysis, Gravity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Portal Creation, Hacking, Shapeshifting (With his uniform), Resistance to high temperatures and psionic attacks Attack Potency: Solar System level (Lobotomized Ego with a single blast and contended with Silver Surfer with difficulty) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Scaling from Thor. Can fly at superluminal speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Solar System Class Durability: Solar System level Stamina: Very high (He is able to exert himself physically for at least 24 hours before fatigue toxins impair him) Range: Thousands of kilometers with energy blasts Standard Equipment: Nova Corps Uniform Intelligence: Average, but is highly experienced in combat situations and utilizing his powers in various ways. The Worldmind is also capable of aiding him, supplying ideas, facts and an overall greater perspective to whatever situation Nova finds himself dealing with Weaknesses: Rider uses the Xandrian Worldmind to help maintain his mood and mental stability. Without it, utilizing the full power of the Nova Force would overcome Rider's mental stability, causing a severe mental breakdown and possibly insanity Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Energy Generation:' Rider can channel the Nova Force and expel the energy in the form of extremely powerful concussive blasts that he often uses in combat situations. A few of the abilities he has shown are, the ability to manipulate the Nova Force to create hyperspace portals in space such as Space Gates, to release extremely powerful gravimetric pulses and beams, either from specific parts of his body or from his whole body surface, and powerful electromagnetic discharges that can nullify gravity. He was able to lobotomize Ego the Living Planet. *'Xandarian Worldmind:' Aside from housing the Nova Force, Rider is also the host of the Xandarian Worldmind. The Worldmind is a sentient collective created to govern and maintain all forms of Xandarian culture. The Worldmind contains all knowledge collected by the Xandarian people including art, science, history, and philosophy. Rider can access any aspect of this technology by communicating with the Worldmind verbally or mentally. As a result, The Worldmind often contacts Rider unbidden and usually offers advice, instructions, insights, recommendations, and even criticisms. Rider's bond with the Worldmind is highly useful, however, also in the fact that the Worldmind is crucial in helping Rider maintain self-control when tapping into the full might of the Nova Force. *'Psi Shields: '''The Nova Helmet has a psionic shield that protects Richard from telepathic attacks. Respect Thread. '''Notes:' Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. This profile reflects Nova after he was forced to contain the entirety of the Nova Force and his ascension to Nova Prime. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Hal Jordan (Green Lantern) (Post-Crisis) (DC Comics) Hal's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Captains Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Portal Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Forcefield Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Absorption Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Light Users Category:Hackers Category:Adults Category:Good Characters